1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display module.
2. Description of the Related Art
A bendable substrate has been conventionally known as a substrate constituting a display device including a display area where an image is displayed, and a picture-frame area outside the display area. JP 2012-128006 A discloses a technique for achieving a narrower picture-frame by bending the four sides of the substrate.
A contact portion for supplying power from an external power supply to the display area via a flexible wiring board or the like may be provided in the picture-frame area of the display device. It is preferable for the contact portion to have a larger area in view of a lower resistance. However, increasing the area of the contact portion gives rise to the need for widening the picture-frame area along with the increase.